


It took me by surprise, on how you fell for pity

by admirableGuardian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirableGuardian/pseuds/admirableGuardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story i made listening to the song "It took me by surprise" over and over again. I hope you enjoy it ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	It took me by surprise, on how you fell for pity

**Author's Note:**

> i will translate the binary at the end notes.

“Hello my queen.” A young troll with bull horns bowed, their clothing of fuchsia for the sleeves and the rest was black with a mix of rust. “Are you here to check up on the news of what is happening?” You just roll your eyes and push him away from you. He is too close for your liking, you don’t even let that filthy violet sea troll come near that close. The only one who is allowed to be that close can’t even touch you, which suits you just fine. There are days you admit that you wish that he was able to touch you but that’s just a minor setback. “I’m sorry my empress, I won’t do that ever again.” They bow down once again making you growl and slash at them, earning a pleasant screaming which sent a chill down your spine. You look down at your claws and lick up the rust blood on them.

“Turn this troll into sauce and blood for me please. I wish to have him for dinner tonight.” You give them one last smile and see them shake. Two purple bloods walk over and take him out of your sight, allowing you to hear him scream one last time. “Perfect!” You look around the room and everyone else was still working which pleased you. No one should ever stop working or even talk to you unless you talk to them. “How is my little yellow blood doing?”

“He is off working on a weird computer frame. He also seems to be distracted with his lusus which keeps on trying to keep him from working.” You nod, walking over to look at the screen to see your cute little yellow blooded wriggler. His eyes are just like his fathers and his hair style reminds you of him as well. Unlike his father though he is a perfect wriggler and won’t go against you in any way. “There is also the sea troll that is black flirting with him it seems.” The troll blood you are near hands you a sheet of paper, allowing you to see the disgusting violet color and the signs of a pitch crush.

“Well, we’ll just need to make sure that nothing happens to my little wriggler. If he goes with it then fine, but if that troll tries to kill him he will die soon after.” They nod and get back to what they were doing. You turn back around to see a jade blood looking at you with worry in her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“The heart of the ship is acting up again.” You give off a sigh and walk over to her, motioning for her to follow behind you. You take her to the one place not many go, the only ones allowed here are you and the few jade bloods you keep on the ship for this one reason.

“What seems to be its problem? Dose mommy need to kiss it and make it better, or is it something you can fix?” She looks to you then to the door and sighs.

“It is trying to break free again, saying that it wants to go home and see him again. Once you calm down its mental health I can go in with my sisters and heal the wounds it has caused on itself, until then I can’t get near it. It seems to have put up a barrier around it to keep us away.”

“Very well, go get your sisters and get ready to help it. You can go in only when I walk out understand?” She gives you a nod then runs off. You turn your attention back to the door, then walk in.

Inside you can see the damage that it has done to the area around it, the little flesh pieces have been burned and scared badly. You look up to see how it looks and he looks worse. His yellow blood is everywhere, pouring out of his eyes and mouth as well as the places that connects him to the ship. You take one step, sending a shock up your body. He definitely doesn’t want anyone near him, too bad because you are not leaving this area until he calms down.

“Hey sweetie, calm down. If you keep this up you’re going to ruin any chance I had of getting you out of there so we could finally walk around together.” At that he looks over to you and glares, until another wave of pain goes through him and sends another electrical current through your body. He looks like shit and during these moments you really do feel pity for him and just wish to take the pain from him, but that would mean the death of the ship and everyone on board. If you could find a way to get him off the ship without anyone noticing then you would take him away from here but they would see and cause more trouble for you then he is worth.

“01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100001”

“How can you say that when here you are.”

“01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100001 00100000 01001100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100001 00100001”

“You can’t see him, remember. I had him killed so you could stay with me. Why can’t you see that I’m keeping you safe? If it weren’t for me duelscar would have killed you! Fuck even highblood would have killed you, as well as that fucking spider bitch just to make fun of me! Just to make me feel like I’m losing control!! I won’t lose control! I’ve come too far to have you fuck this shit up!!” Another wave came and knocked you down to your knees.

“01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110100 01100101 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000”

“You just what? Do you want to go home, do you want death?!” He gave a small nod, making you lose track of your sanity. “I will never give you death! You belong to me, you are mine and no one else!!” You finally make it to him to see that he has been crying and you lick up the blood and tears. “I don’t want to lose you Psii.” You looked down to the ground, trying to keep control of your own emotions at this point. When you made sure you where ok you look back up but let one little fuchsia tear slip down your cheek. “I pity you Psii.”

“01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111”

“Yes, now please calm down. I will get you out of this thing one of these days, just give me time so I can figure out how to do it.” You lean up a little more to close the gap between you two and kiss his bloodied lips, to your surprise he kissed back. You purred softly into his ear then back off. “Good boy. The jade bloods are going to heal you know, please be good for them.” You whipped away another stray tear, then walked to the door.

“01001001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110000 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01000011 01101111 01101110 01100100 01111001”

You smile sadly, not even turning to him. You walk out the door and see the 3 jade bloods you have just for him and give them a nod. “He is all yours. Make sure to heal mommy’s little baby and whatever caused this little episode of his make sure it never happens again, if it does then there will be one less jade blood taking care of him.” They all nod then walk in. You walk back to your room which is up on the third floor.

*Yes, empress?*

“Give me my troll dinner please, make sure to add a bit of that disgusting red in as well.”

*Of course.*

You smile to yourself, looking at your hand to see his yellow blood on your fingers and sigh. You know damn well that he will act out again, he always does. Whether it be because of getting reminded of his disgusting troll friends or by just seeing you and growling. You do know one thing though, no matter what he will never leave your side. If anyone threatens to take his life or take him away from you then they will be eaten for dinner. The door knocks and in walks a yellow blood carrying your food over to you, as quickly as he came in he left making you smile again. “No one will ever take my helmsmen from me, not even a dumb rust blood can take him away.” You look down and take the lid off and see its face and bit into your lower lip softly. “I will commend you for trying, but I knew that you weren’t a part of my crew. Nice try Mindfang, better luck next time.” You look out your window to see your reflection and smile at it. “If there will ever be a next time for you that is.” You then couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped your lips, while you played around with your food. Today is just one of those days where you just want to be left alone and never touch, maybe tomorrow you will feel like getting frisky, then you can just have dinner right after. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.you don't own me!  
> 2.You forced me to do this, I just want to go see him! Let me see him!!  
> 3.You're not protecting me! I don't feel protected, i feel like i'm being tortured! I just.   
> 4.you pity me?  
> 5.I might pity you too Condy


End file.
